Meeting Myself
by Tiuni-Chan
Summary: Tic-Tac! A 'teoria do confronto' diz que se você tiver a oportunidade de encarar o 'antes e o depois' de suas escolhas, você deve fazê-lo com a maior das curiosidades. E com a reflexão sobre suas intensidades. Kate Beckett não estava vivendo um bom momento com seu escritor de mistérios. Encontros, entretanto, podem fazer a detetive questionar suas convicções, sanidades e decisões.


**Meeting Myself.**

Essa fic foi feita para o amigo secreto do grupo " Castle Fanfic" e é um presente para a minha amga secreta, a **Michelle Melo** ou **Miky**!

**Sinopse: **Tic-Tac! A '_teoria do confronto' _diz que se você tiver a oportunidade de encarar o 'antes e o depois' de suas escolhas, você deve fazê-lo com a maior das curiosidades. E com a reflexão sobre suas intensidades. Kate Beckett não estava vivendo um bom momento com seu escritor de mistérios. Encontros, entretanto, podem fazer a detetive questionar suas convicções, sanidades e decisões.

**Disclaimer: **Castle &amp; Beckett não me pertecem. Todos os direitos para abc e tio Andrew Marlowe. Mas eu posso brincar um pouquinho, certo?

**Notas:** Não saiu legal, eu sei, mas eu tentei! HAHA Gente, a ideia para essa é meio viajada eu sei. E a pseudo-escritora ainda quis dá um "tcham" de suspense em deixar que vocês mesmo vão descubram o plot enquanto leem. Só que eu meio que descubri que não tenho esse talento. HAHA Bom, para não se perderem, prestem atenção nas características das personagens, que ela podem dizer muito sobre o tempo e contexto. E o foco da narração pode mudar. E mais importante: Kate Beckett é bem diferente de Kate Castle. AUSHAUHSIUAH De resto, me xinguem depois pela confusão. _Enjoy!_

* * *

\- Eu disse para não se mexer! Largue isso... e... mãos na... cabeç... – A detetive de cabelos um pouco acima dos ombros tentava ordenar.

\- Acabou para você... Chega de truques – Sua voz vacilava. E naquele momento nem ela mesma sabia por que gritava, apenas parecia o certo a se fazer e proferia automaticamente.

Sua visão se tornava turva. Tinha um homem a sua frente, um lugar cinzento, um galpão, talvez. E um objeto, que se pudesse pensar com clareza, poderia jurar que causava seu mal estar. Um círculo dourado, correntes, ponteiros... Mas a detetive não conseguiu manter seu foco e num tempo que parecia ser uma fração pequena de segundos sua visão apagou.

\- Beckett! – Uma voz empolgada e desconcertante chamou seu nome, trazendo-a de volta de seu breve apagão.

\- Droga, Castle! Você acabou de fazer meu suspeito fugir! – Esbravejou Beckett, fazendo uma rápida inspeção pelo local e se atualizando quanto ao que parece ter mudado desde as últimas lembranças em sua cabeça.

Ela tinha o assassino em custódia, estava prestes a acabar com suas farsas e truques e iria prendê-lo. Até Castle chegar de supetão e provavelmente ter dado brecha para o suspeito fugir, supôs. Ela se perguntava todo dia como permitiu que ele a acompanhasse, mas como não se pode mudar o passado, então por que ele simplesmente não podia ficar no carro como ela ordenava?

\- Kate... Os garotos já estão cuidando do assassino – Castle explicou, soando confuso com a bronca recebida. – Viemos atrás arma do crime, digo, da evidência, lembra?

Castle pegou uma grossa corrente de ouro largada no chão e deu para Beckett colocar no saquinho.

\- Ué, cadê o restante do relógio? – Perguntou o escritor.

A menção do objeto, Kate teve um flash esclarecedor de onde e como estava antes de ficar brevemente confusa. Era um relógio que o suspeito balançava sobre seus olhos. _Que idiotice._ Falou mentalmente, repreendendo um pensamento que seria marca de Castle, não dela. _Definitivamente estou passando muito tempo com ele._

Após sua breve cogitação fantástica, Beckett caiu em si quanto a naturalidade que Castle se dirigia a ela. Nos últimos tempos eles não estavam confortavelmente bem. A imprudência de Castle quase comprometera um de seus casos e disso veio uma pequena explosão por parte dela. Alguns desatendimentos. Frases ditas sem pensar. E ela acabou por botar em cheque a presença do escritor ao seu lado. Estavam no meio de uma tensão desconfortável e faltava apenas a palavra final dela para decidir se Richard continuava na delegacia ou não. Uma decisão, que por mais que suas atitudes nesse meio tempo deixassem a resposta clara, em seu interior era pautada por muitas, muitas incertezas.

Ela encarou o escritor reavaliando sua postura. Ele parecia tão _íntimo._ Despreocupado. E dirigia-se a ela como se eles tivesse em solos instáveis.

\- Você fica na delegacia que eu preciso resolver uns problemas com os editores da HQ de Derick Storm. – Objetivou Castle enquanto os dois saiam do local. – A propósito, quando você cortou seu cabelo assim?

* * *

Kate chegou à delegacia ainda um pouco desorientada. No caminho da ida, Castle não parava de falar. Tudo bem que isto era _tipicamente ele_, mas tinha sentenças com tons e intimidades diferentes; intenções que ela parecia fora de sua sintonia ou entendimento.

Já que o dia não estava em seu estado perfeito - e tudo parecia gritar isso – ela precisava consertar essas pequenas sensações estranhas e botar as coisas no eixo. A começar pelas papeladas que estavam na mesa, finalizar esse caso que ela particularmente perdeu os detalhes de sua resolução.

Enquanto tentava ordenar os pensamentos, Esposito falava alguma coisa que parecia explicar os detalhes cruciais para ela preencher o relatório. Só faltava pegar a bendita evidência achada (ou parte dela como Ryan disse e Castle pareceu explanar mais cedo). E numa distração deliberada, ela não percebeu que a bendita evidência havia ficado com o Castle. Desde quando Castle _fica _com as evidências dela? Por que diabos ele estaria com aquela maldita corrente?

\- Pelo visto você vai ter que voltar para casa e fazer uma pausa para o almoço obrigatória – Riu Ryan se dirigindo a Becket.

\- O quê? – Perguntou Kate. – Mas vocês não disseram Castle levou a evidência para o loft? O que claramente ele está armando algo já que me disse que estava "indo para uma reunião".

\- Loft. Casa. – Esposito a olhou balançando a cabeça e tentando sinalizar uma ligação entre as palavras. - Ok, pensei que você já tivesse acostumada.

\- E eu achando que você já pudesse frear nas teorias conspiratórias do Castle. – Lamentou Ryan, ainda que soasse estranhamente esperançoso com a menção de _teorias. _

Evidências estavam com Castle. Que estava no loft. Que provavelmente conspirava algo em sua mente louca. Era só isso que ela precisava saber.

Por mais que tentava manter a lógica e sanidade, tudo e todos pareciam falar de um universo completamente desconhecido por ela. Dane-se. Castle iria pagar por esse atrevimento, "ah se ia".

* * *

Beckett chegara ao loft do escritor uns 20 minutos mais tarde e tocou irritantemente a campainha. Não demorou muito até Martha abrir a porta já arrumada para sair e cumprimentar docemente a detetive.

\- Katherine, querida, você está linda de um jeito nostálgico. Estou indo para aulas.

\- Martha, oi e obrigada. – Disse envergonhada. – Castle está?

\- Querida, ele estava no escritório mexendo em algo do caso de vocês. E pelo seu tom e cara... Oh-oh... Acho que ele está com problemas. Mas nada que o quarto não resolva. – Riu Martha sugestivamente, já saindo. - Afinal, acho que ele foi para lá agora. _Bye Bye._

_Definitivamente todos estavam loucos,_ pensou enquanto descontava num abrir-fechar de punhos a irritação daquele dia confuso que já estava irritando-a. Andou um pouco pela sala e chamou o nome de Castle umas três ou quatro vezes. Não obtendo respostas e sem mais paciências para esperar, resolveu adentrar o escritório e procurar o escritor.

Observou a correte que ele 'roubara' e pegou-a usando o saquinho que estava do lado.

\- Ah, mais você está muito encrencado, Castle. Você pensa que minhas investigações são o quê, para você pegar _minhas_ evidências? Eu posso te prender por obstrução e...

\- Kate! – Exclamou Castle atrás de si, fazendo-a virar instantaneamente.

\- MAS O QUÊ...? – Kate foi pega de surpresa, atrapalhou-se e deixou corrente, saquinho de evidências e todo o resto caírem. Instantaneamente fechou os olhos.

Castle aproximava-se dela com os cabelos molhados, alguns respingos de água nos ombros. O peitoral todo à mostra e apenas uma toalha... e um nó amarrado estrategicamente... o impedia de está completamente nu a sua frente.

\- Castle, será que dá para se vestir, por favor? – Exigiu emburrada, enquanto se virava novamente. Mas não podia deixar de tentar um olhar de soslaio.

\- Kate, você tem que decidir qual cabelo você quer ter hoje. – Ela ouvia alguns passos e uma presença próxima, muito próxima. – Mesmo não importando, porque você sabe que gosto de todos.

Ele a abraçou por trás, pressionando-a contra si. Beckett estava com uma blusa social, sem seus pesados sobretudos. E mesmo que as mangas dessa fossem longas o suficiente para cobrir a maior parte de sua pele, aquele tecido parecia fino demais para impermeabilizar ondas de arrepio que um simples contato a causara.

Seus braços estavam apertados e imobilizados pelos braços fortes de Castle. Se alguém fosse julgar sua expressão facilmente iria rir. Os olhos levemente arregalados, sua boca um pouco aberta pronta para protestar, mas sem conseguir pronunciar uma vogal. Deixar Beckett com a guarda baixa era para poucos. E com toda certeza Castle não deveria ser um desses _poucos_. Afinal era ele alvo de sua maior relação subversiva.

_Ele perdera a noção do perigo?_ Suas piadinhas e até as cantadas apara irritá-la eram toleráveis. Mas aquilo era um atrevimento que custara alto demais. O escritor, por um outro lado estava numa conexão totalmente diferente dos conflitos e protestos que passava pela mente da detetive. Rick encostou seus lábios no pescoço dela e roçou delicadamente.

\- Uhm... Ainda cheira a cerejas. – Brincou, enquanto a envolvia mais. Num compasso instintivo os dois já se encaravam.

Beckett ainda estava atônita e tensa. Era para ela ter acabado com aquele insulto, dito uns bons desaforos para Castle, quem sabe até não ter sacado sua arma e atirado nele. Mas parte irracional de seu cérebro num complô com pontos sensitivos de seu corpo traiam-na.

O cheiro amadeirado da colônia recém passada, a pele ainda fria por causa do banho. E o sorriso nos lábios dele. Aquele sorriso que deixavam seus olhos pequenininhos e numa combinação perfeita com seus lábios. Por que ela se sentia tão tentada a querer agarrá-lo do mesmo modo?

\- Kate, você está tensa. Precisamos trabalhar nisso.

Então, ele beijou-a. Lábios capturados sem nenhum protesto. Maior que a dificuldade em manter-se longe do gosto dele, era a batalha em decifrar os arrepios que percorria seu corpo. As mãos hábeis de Richard dedilhavam e escreviam um percurso entre sua cintura, ousando desbravar por debaixo de sua blusa. Um deslizar sensitivo pelas curvas de sua coluna. Arrepios subiam, incentivando-a, confundindo-a e, por fim, encorajou-a saber o que fazer com suas mãos. Kate tocou a barra da toalha, apalpando sua extensão. Estava prestes a fazer algo impensado quando _volumosamente... "oh my god"... "OH MY GOD"..._ uma voz alarmou em sua mente.

Ela o empurrou de uma vez. Olhava para ele, para as próprias mãos, para os lados. Mordia os lábios e mantinha os olhos abertos, quase arregalados. Kate ainda tentou sem sucesso um ralhar ofensivo, uma bronca ensurdecedora, mas foi desarmada por olhos azuis dilatados e questionadores. Então ostentando uma perfeita expressão divertida de ponderação enquanto cogitava qual era a saída mais rápida do local. Tirou as mãos de um jeito deliberado e duro da toalha do homem, deu dois ou três passos para trás vacilantes e depois de um levantar de uma sobrancelha ameaçadora, virou-se e saiu em disparada. Ainda podia ouvir alguém chamando-a, mas parecia que ações impulsivas mandavam mas no seu dia que a parte lógica do seu cérebro.

* * *

A adrenalina corria em suas veias de um jeito frenético quando ela bateu a porta do loft e deixou-se escorar respirando ofegante e tentando recuperar a compostura.

Quando abriu os olhos depois de poucos segundos de reflexão interna, Kate deu um grito - desta vez um pouco mais reprimida - e permaneceu atônita e vidrada na pessoa que estava a frente... No reflexo à frente.

\- Eu não lembro de me lembro de ter um espelho nesse corredor. - Sibilou incrédula. - Nem de está de cabelos compridos.

Não... Espera aí. Até ela própria proferindo essa história de cabelos? Vamos botar os pensamentos em ordem. Ela se lembrava de ter o suspeito sob sua custódia, momentos depois o caso já havia sido resolvido. Todos estranhavam seu cabelo. Castle tentara agarrá-la. Talvez, só talvez, ela tivesse sentido um chocalhar estranhamente prazeroso. E agora ela encarava um ser humano idêntico a ela, talvez com uns detalhes mais desenvolto, mas...

\- Por que parece que estou encarando uma versão minha do futuro?

\- Por que parece que estou encarando uma versão minha do passado?

As duas pessoas questionaram em sincronia e em tom debochado de incredulidade.

\- Oh my... - A mulher de cabelos cumpridos que acabara de chegar sussurrou enquanto disfarçadamente sacava sua arma - Você um daqueles clones abomináveis do Jerry Tyson. Você está tá presa.

A detetive de cabelos curtos logo mostrou o distintivo.

\- Detetive Beckett. NYPD. - Beckett se apresentou. - Vamos acabar com a brincadeira de Halloween e desacato a autoridade. Abaixe a arma.

\- A única detetive Beckett aqui sou eu. – Autoritariamente a mulher recém-chegada pegou o distintivo da louca a sua frente e o examinou. - Ok! Esse é meu antigo número de distintivo e obviamente é original.

De supetão a mulher de cabelos curtos que saira do loft fizera o mesmo e verificou o outro distintivo. Original também. Uma Katherine Beckett também. Exceto por um "Castle" no fim de seu nome.

_Havia algo estranho_, Beckett pensou. E encarou duramente a outra em sua frente.

_31 de Janeiro de 2015. 12 horas. Katherine Beckett Castle_ acabara de chegar ao seu loft e só gostaria de fechar um caso que a estava desgastando. Provavelmente Castle estava brincando de SI-FY com suas evidências do crime e retardando a finalização do seu dever. Só gostaria de encerrar isso logo e descansar um pouco.

_Definitivamente isso era alucinação_, Kate Castle imaginou.

\- Certo. Eu acabei cochilando nesse almoço. Castle não parava de falar no relógio hipnotizante do assassino. Que poderia te levar para outro tempo. Que era a arma mais intrigante, capaz de confrontar o "seu eu" de outra época, indagar antigas decisões, bablabla... – Kate Castle pensou alto organizando e procurando uma explicação para o que estava presenciando.

\- "O que você faria, Kate, se pudesse conversar com a Beckett de seis anos atrás" – Kate Castle imitou a voz do escritor após proferir a última sentença.

"_Agora eu estou aqui sonhando que bato um papo comigo mesma do passado. E eu pensando que homem do futuro e artefato de outra realidade fosse suficiente."_

\- Definitivamente casar com o Castle me deixou com uma mente criativa. – Finalizou a reflexão momentânea, enquanto a outra Beckett parecia paralisada.

Detetive Beckett se sobressaltou e agarrou Kate Castle pelos punhos.

\- Eu não sei de onde você tirou estas ideias mirabolantes ou qual sua intenção com isso, mas nem em milhões de anos eu casaria com alguém imaturo, egoísta, babaca. – Retrucou de imediato. O que de um jeito estranho, não fora as história viajadas que a mulher contava que ganhava sua maior irritação e atenção.

\- Então, eu realmente odiava pensar em me ligar romanticamente com o Castle. – Gargalhou Kate Castle enquanto se desvencilhava de sua "eu" do passado. Talvez Castle tivesse certo. Talvez, comparar decisões e postura em épocas diferentes seria algo pertinente e um autoconhecimento válido. _Mesmo em sonho_.

Bekett do passado ponderou sobre a situação. De fato a pessoas naquele dia tinha agido e sugerido coisas que pareciam de um contexto que não o era o dela. Todos pareciam também ligeiramente mais velhos. Não! No que ela estava querendo acreditar? Que ela estava no futuro? Num tempo à frente em que ela era asada om Castle? No futuro se encontrando consigo mesma?

\- Se você está sonhando, eu estou fazendo o quê? Isso não aprece um sonho para mim. – Bekett do passado questionou.

\- Não sei. No meu ponto de vista você só é um expecto fictício do meu cansaço querendo me distrair. Vamos entrar no jogo... Cabelos curtos, franja... Eu, digo, você deve ter vindo de 2010? Já aconteceu aquele desencontro terrível om o Castle que envolveu o Demming?

Definitivamente era 2010 até onde Beckett e lembrava. Seus cabelos estavam curtos, sim, mas ela não conhecia nenhum Demming. Desencontro com Castle? Em sua mente nunca houve um encontro promissor. Romanticamente falando, seja em ocasião ou sentimentalmente falando. Castle era apenas uma pessoa que havia cruzado seu caminho de um modo petulante. E talvez estivesse prestes a sair novamente. Tinha virado sua rotina ao avesso, deslocado seus sensos de comodidade e lógica.

Ela não podia negar que sua presença era agradável, divertida, apreciável em mil e uma conotações. Mas que um homem como ele, mulherengo, rico, aventureiro veria numa mulher metódica como ela? Um dia ele se cansaria. Se ela se deixasse levar por todas as sensações que sentira momentos antes na presença do escritor e eles e envolvessem, nada daria certo. Um dia ela se cansaria. Já estava cansando? Porque simplesmente não conseguia ver segurança em admitir para ele, mas principalmente para ela, o que começava a se manifestar em seu peito.

\- Você pode ser feliz, mas você tem medo. – Kate Castle proferiu alto um pensamento que nostalgicamente passou por sua cabeça enquanto ela estava ali diante de si.

E pareceu um complemente compatível e inteiramente audacioso para Kate Beckett. Ela ponderou todas as dúvidas, as mini tensões, a inquietação que a presença do escritor a causara. E a ideia de se afastar da distração que Castle representava. Então, explodiu do melhor jeito que a protegia.

\- Você não me conhece. E não importam os anos, as décadas... Eu nunca me deixaria ser influenciada por Castle a aderir ficções cientificas de passado/futuro. Quanto mais está casada com ele.

Kate Beckett cuspiu as últimas palavras enquanto apontava para a aliança no dedo da Kate do futuro. Saiu instante depois fugindo da situação, da visão ou mera cogitação do seu futuro e de uma foto _deles _juntos no celular que Kate Castle tentou mostra-la. Só não tinha certeza se estava fugindo de um breve ciúmes que brotava-lhe quando espiou sem intenções a imagem e percebera o quanto ela irradiava felicidade.

* * *

\- Lanie, não importa se isso aqui é futuro, passado, presente. Não sugira nada, apenas me ouça. E não pergunte sobre o meu cabelo! Só preciso conversa.

Kate abrira a porta do necrotério de supetão e suspirou, atraindo a atenção questionadora da médica legista. Lanie Parish era a amiga em que Kate podia sempre confiar. Seja para o bem de seus casos ou para ouvir suas negações e respondê-las do jeito mais descontraído possível, e verdadeiro também. Lanie estava sempre disposta a incentivá-la com Castle, mas sem julgar; a amiga dava-lhe espaço e Beckett podia ser _ela mesma_ com todos seus mistérios ali. Seja qual fosse o universo, tempo, ilusão ou sonho, Lanie era a única que a orientaria.

\- Lanie... Sabe quando algo entra em sua vida, faz bagunça e não se sabe definir se é boa ou ruim? Algo que te atrai imensamente, faz você ficar impulsiva, receosa, feliz, chateada... E você pode ter a certeza que esse algo vai te trazer problemas futuros, que pode está atrapalhando o seu _agora_, mas mesmo assim não consegue se sentir bem com a ideia de afastá-lo definitivamente?

\- Garota... Você parece que tá falando de seu início com o Castle. – Rio Lanie, mexendo em alguns instrumentos em sua mesa.

Beckett retorceu a boca, cruzou os braços e recostou-se na parede. Por que todos já tinham seu relacionamento com Castle como algo definido? Por que ninguém via que era _complicado? _ Todas aquelas negações e implicâncias da detetive eram uma grande defesa contra a ideia simplificar as coisas. E Beckett era algo muito maior que capricho; era uma certeza que ela não podia dar a vida no momento. Não podia dar uma verdade a si – a maior verdade da sua vida, que a guiou para o caminho da justiça -, quanto mais está realmente aberta para outros? Como confiar em durabilidades, se aprendeu a manter uma distância de tudo e de todos.

\- Lanie, como você se sentiria se você do passado voltasse e agarrasse seu namorado? Seria traição? E se você do passado visse você do futuro com seu namorado e sentisse ciúmes? Seria muito paranoico?

Kate tentou mudar de assunto, ainda sabendo que parecia completamente louca. Já não bastava lidar com um crime ainda não fechados, épocas erradas, escritores de toalhas, o que fazer com esse escritor e seus sentimentos, o emparelhamento de Becketts e Castle – sim no plural – ainda tinha a deixado um pouco paranoica. Aquela foto no celular, o quanto eles pareciam felizes... Ela se sentiu um pouco roubada e angustiada por talvez nunca ter aquilo que _eles tinham._ E para completar, ela ainda aparecia como uma traíra agarrando o marido da outra. _Da outra_... marido dela?

\- Kate, eu não sei que crise de identidade ou conflito de personalidade você está tendo hoje... – Começou Lanie, tentando entender e responder o que Beckett queria afinal. – Mas, _girl,_ você e o Castle foram destinados a ficarem juntos. Desde o início, agora e no futuro... Como vocês falam: Always. Claro, que em cada etapa, vocês tiveram seus momentos, suas fases. Mas Kate só tem um escritor e Castle só uma musa, não importa o tempo.

Kate sorriu tímida mantendo a postura defensiva e pensativa.

\- Quando estamos nessas dúvidas e conflitos o melhor a fazer é nos dialogarmos conosco. Uma conversa interna, Kate. E tentar definir o que nos angustia... Nesses últimos anos é o que mais você faz; descobriu a si mesmo e evolui. Castle teve um papel fundamental nisso, claro. Mas também foi o sua construção que permitiu aceitar o que você tem com Castle hoje. Encontre-se consigo!

Dito e feito. Lanie sabia exatamente ser certeiras em seus conselhos. Kate Beckett precisava acertar as pontas soltas de alguns de seus conflitos e uma analise de si seria ideal. E ela sabia muito bem aonde ir para conseguir tal feito. Um literal encontro consigo mesma.

* * *

Os saltos de Kate Beckett ecoaram pelo galpão amplo e vazio, exceto pela outra mulher de lanternas na mão vasculhando o local. Aproximou-se vagarosamente.

\- Você novamente? Eu podia jurar que já tinha acordado. – Kate Castle ainda não havia se virado, examinava e procurava algo com afinco. – Os detalhes de um certo momento no loft logo após você ter saído pareciam bem reais.

Kate Beckett empalideceu um pouco envergonhada. À sugestão do que sua versão idêntica falara, Beckett aproveitou para esclarecer qualquer incidente acontecido.

\- Por falar nisso... Uhm... Antes de você chegar... Talvez o Castle tenha nos confundido e uhm... Talvez, eu tenha quase beijado ele...

\- Sim! Ele estava extremamente animado essa manhã. – Suspirou de um jeito malicioso como se tivesse pensado alto. – E mencionou algo sobre eu está diferente e mudar o cabelo de novo e de novo.

\- Então, você não ficou brava ou coisa do tipo?

\- Não. Você sou eu. – Kate Castle finalmente virou para olhar sua interlocutora. - Mas você não veio aqui para discutirmos quem pegou mais o Castle no intervalo do almoço. Ou veio? Aliás, como me achou?

\- Se somos a mesma pessoa, ainda queremos a mesma coisa. Resolver um caso. Achar uma evidência final, o tal relógio que o Castle está atrás.

\- "O relógio que te trouxe do passado para me confrontar". Castle passou a investigação toda tentando me convencer sobre essa teoria. Ele nunca poderá saber que sonhei sobre isso.

\- Então depois desses anos de convivência com o Castle, você não admitiria que essa história de viagem para o futuro pode ser real?

\- Você nem ele irão conseguir essa minha confissão ainda. – Riu Kate Castle sem tentar cogitar se aquela teoria estava sendo real ou se aquilo ainda era seu provável sonho.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo considerável, encarando a outra. Era a mesma face, mesmos olhos, talvez variasse apenas um brilho neles. E os cabelos eram diferentes, obviamente. As roupas também constavam como mudança. Mas ambas eram Beckett, ambas eram um reflexo complementar da outra. Um completo que precisava ser identificado e percebido por palavras.

\- Eu começarei, então – Kate Castle se referia a '_teoria do confronto'_ e Kate Beckett entendeu de imediato. Face a face esta era a oportunidade e chance de entenderem suas pontas soltas em seus percursos. – O que você, Beckett do passado, teria a falar de todas as escolhas que eu, a Beckett atual, fizera?

\- Se eu não tivesse visto, talvez não acreditaria. Você casada? Com o Castle? Isso é loucura. Ele é infantil.

\- ... e divertido.

\- Egoísta!

\- ... amoroso.

\- Irritante.

-... extremamente criativo! Em múltiplos sentidos. Na verdade você perdeu de não continuar brincando com a toalha e.., Esqueça.

As duas Kates deram um pequeno sorriso diante da descontração e da resistência de Kate Beckett quanto seu futuro marido. Mas Kate Castle sabia que precisava ser mais incisiva para convencer a parte durona que ela já vivera. Aquela negação era difícil de reverter.

\- Eu sei que é difícil de aceitar. E para mim, foi por muito tempo. Mas o Castle fez minha vida ficar extraordinária. Ele conseguia com aquele jeito enxerido tornar tudo mais agradável, intrigante e justo. Ele me tirou da minha zona de conforto, me motivou nos momentos de fraqueza. E nossa _dança _sempre foi uma delícia... Desde o comecinho e as implicâncias, seduções e pequenas tensões. Você sabe e você sente que esse _dança_ te revigora. É algo que nunca vai acabar, é uma sincronia que me completa com ele.

A detetive que tentava manter firme nas suas expressões as suas convicções, ponderou e refletiu. Ela realmente foi tocada por aquelas perspectivas. Ela e Castle desde o primeiro encontro sempre tiveram uma atração indescritível. Uma sincronia, era verdade. E por mais que ela ressaltasse todos os contras dele, ela também conseguia que entender todo o oposto dele a completava. Saber que uma detetive durona e um escritor mulherengo deu certo com aquela Kate a sua frente a enchia de uma esperança estranha. De uma iniciativa que tinha medo de legitimar. E se ela desse uma chance ao Castle? Ela poderia ainda ser totalmente feliz?

\- Você parece... feliz. – Beckett tocava instintivamente um colar com um anel no seu pescoço. Uma história triste que ainda a prendia e deixava receosa com ideias de se entregar para _felicidade_.

Beckett olhou para a imagem do futuro a sua frente. Ela não gostaria de alimentar esperanças sobre o caso que a destruiu uma vez, mas precisava saber... Ela olhou mais uma vez para o objeto e em seguida para a detetive, sugerindo sua pergunta.

\- A justiça será feita. Não tão fácil, não sem custos. Mas... _Veritas Omnia vincit. _

Os segundos que se passaram depois da palavra proferidas foram significativos de um jeito diferente para cada uma. Reflexivo, esperançoso e orgulhoso.

\- Sua vez! Já fiz minha pergunta para a '_teoria do confronto'._ – Kate Castle quebrou o silencio e deu uma motivação um pouco mais animada as palavras. – O que você perguntaria 'para seu futuro'?

\- O que você faria de diferente? Teria deixado o Castle se envolver no assassinato de sua mãe? Teria dado uma chance para o Castle desde a primeira oportunidade? Katherine Beckett Castle se arrepende do tempo perdido e das inseguranças abraçadas?

Kate Castle que se mantinha relaxada e dinâmica, endureceu sua postura diante do questionamento sem delongas do seu passado. Talvez esse fosse o questionamento de sua vida. Ela simplificaria todos os seis anos que vivera turbilhões de emoções?

\- Quando finalmente damos o passo certo, lembrar-se das complicações do passado parece ser sempre eficaz para o questionamento do "e se?". – Suspirou pensativa. – A história com o Castle nunca foi simples. A gente sempre foi cabeça dura. Os desencontros sempre aconteciam. E nunca foi fácil falar sobre o que sentíamos.

Kate olhava profundamente nos olhos de Beckett enquanto rememorava 4 anos de conquistas e complicações até que ela e Castle se aceitassem oficialmente.

\- Mas eu acho que foi pela intensidade de nossos sentimentos que nossa trajetória foi tão complexa... e memorável. – Kate Castle pronunciou a última palavra de forma orgulhosa.

\- Você acha que quando acordamos desse sonho, quando meu apagão passar, eu voltar para o passado ou seja lá o que for, nos lembraremos dessa conversa, dessa visão sobre outra época? – Questionou a detetive mais jovem, ponderando suas atitudes do contexto em que ela pertencia. – Se ou quando eu voltar, eu poderia me jogar em todas oportunidades imediatamente?

\- Sinceramente? Eu espero que não. – Disse a detetive mais madura. O que espantou a Beckett mais nova. - Cada acontecimento, dor, desencontro, impasses e dúvidas contribuíram para que o que somos hoje como casa. Para o que eu sou atualmente como pessoa.

Para uma detetive durona que se julgava ser destemida em qualquer situação de perigo, Kate Beckett, se surpreendeu com a maturidade demostrada pela sua versão de anos à frente. Se essa era a pessoa que ela iria ser daqui a algum tempo, ela tinha uma visão orgulhosa de si. Parecia tão linda, feliz e apaixonada, mas acima de tudo corajosa e forte como ela nunca si imaginou. O quanto ela ainda iria sofrer? E quanto ela superaria? Um misto de ansiedade, curiosidade e receio tomou a Beckett do passado. E uma emoção diferente acompanhou seus pensamentos quanto pensou que Castle poderia está junto nessa trajetória linda que ela possivelmente viveria.

\- Kate Beckett, você irá negar sentimentos, sofrerá traumas, irá se indignar e duvidar de um futuro sobre as coisas que mais deseja. Mas mantenha sempre a verdade que uma Beckett consegue atribuir. Você pode até negar, duvidar, mas mantenha sempre intenso o que você sente. Esta intensidade será responsável por tudo no final. A ligação que você sente pelo Castle é intensa! Não importa os obstáculos, apenas a mantenha.

Kate Beckett sorriu tímida e sinceramente. E ao ouvir 'a voz de sua experiência' um turbilhão de perspectivas chocalhou seu peito. Se antes a ideia de dá um ponto final na sua relação com o escritor era – ainda que insegura – uma decisão já tomada, agora suas atitudes drásticas, relaxavam. Se antes a ideia de justiça e investigação sobre o caso da sua mãe a trazia dor, agora suas esperanças davam um grito de otimismo. Se essas inquietações eram o significado da a _sua intensidade_, talvez valesse apenas esperar e apostar no final que dará tudo certo.

A detetive do passado estava prestes proferir uma resposta ou agradecimento – ela não sabia direito o que dizer, afinal – quando avistou um brilho diferente no canto inferir e perto de umas caixas no saguão. Dirigiu-se até o local a passos rápidos e agachou para pegar o objeto avistado usando a manga de sua blusa.

\- Achei o relógio! – Gritou Beckett e instantes depois se sentiu zonza. Sua visão vacilava.

Kate Castle virou-se para conferir o que sua sósia falava. Entretanto, assim que chegou mais pertos das caixas não achou a mulher que estava ali segundos antes. O relógio reluzia no chão. A detetive ,então, o pegou. Pensou até em chamar uma ou duas vezes o seu próprio nome a procura de sua eu-do-passado, mas balançou a cabeça em negação. Ainda deu mais algumas olhadas a volta.

Ninguém.

Coçou os olhos numa atitude de confusão estranha, guardou a evidência num saquinho próprio. Sabe-se lá o que acontecera, o importante neste momento é que ela tinha um caso finalmente para encerrar. Umas teorias malucas do marido para divertidamente negar (ela nem cogitaria cotar-lhe sobre quão influenciável ela estava a sonhos). E talvez ainda tivesse algumas toalhas para desamarrar.

* * *

\- Kate! Kate! Você está bem? – A detetive Beckett tinha a impressão de que acabara de acordar.

Estava de revolver em punho. Ryan e Esposito algemavam um cara vestido estranhamente de terno antigo e óculos de apenas uma lente, enquanto Castle vinha ao seu encontro com semblante preocupado. Kate abaixou a arma e encarou cada um no amplo galpão. Até que finalmente mirou o relógio que agora estava na mão de Castle.

\- Ele estava tentando hipnotizar você! Mas ainda bem que você tem um escritor robustamente bonito para te salvar. – Brincou Castle com a detetive, mas deu um pequeno sorriso sem graça.

Ali estava aquela tensão novamente. Enquanto Beckett piscava repetidamente tentando absolver os acontecimentos e se recuperava de um pequeno apagão – que não! Definitivamente não tinha nada a ver com hipnose -, Castle estava inquieto, desajeitado e prestes a falar algo.

\- Olha, Beckett, me desculpe se estou te atrapalhado, nunca foi a intenção. Eu sei que eu sou imprudente, fico teorizando coisas mirabolantes e isso tira o foco do seu dever. Se você quiser, eu saio. Sem mais Nikki Heat e irritações.

Castle terminou de falar e tentou sorrir para finalizar o assunto. Por mais que ele amasse suas aventuras, nunca foi sua intenção atrapalhar Beckett profissionalmente. Se esta era a vontade dela, bastava a ele aceitar. Mal sabia Kate o quanto ele sentiria falta.

\- Cala a boca, Castle! – Disse Beckett despreocupada, já recobrando parte de sua consciência sobre tempo e espaço.

Particularmente ela não sabia o porquê de ter titubeado. Pareceu que estava rendendo seu suspeito e tudo apenas se tornou lento e logo depois escuro. E depois de instantes ela despertara. Hipnose... Tá certo que ela iria cair na história furada de um suspeito lunático que se vestia inadequadamente. Muito menos numa história fantasiosa de Castle. Entretanto, Beckett riu por dentro. _Castle era infantil, mas divertido. Irritante, porém criativo. Egoísta também, só que... amoroso._

Os últimos dias tinha sido estranhos para eles. Alguns desentendimentos, ela se irritara e acabara descontando na personalidade do escritor. Logo depois vieram as dúvidas que flutuavam entre a competência da sua presença e seus sentimentos quanto a essa presença. Ela acabou por agir de impulso e em um confronto estúpido deixou em aberto sua vontade de continuar ou não com Rick por perto e desde então o escritor se mantinha receoso, distante dela.

No exato momento, entretanto, todas as dúvidas e supérflua raiva que Beckett sentira de Castle pareciam esvaídas. Ela apenas sentia uma intensa ligação com ele. Tinha vontade de rir de suas piadas, mas manter suas implicâncias. Uma **intensa** vontade de continuar aquela dança até ela se consolidar **memorável**.

\- Trás esse relógio e vamos logo fechar com esse caso. Trouxe meu café? – Disse a detetive tentando parecer durona, mas definitivamente soando a desafiadora Beckett que Castle amava acompanhar.

\- Então... eu posso... continuar trazendo seus cafés? – Perguntou Castle pausadamente sugerindo o que era mais importante para eles agora: _Ele ainda poderia ficar?_

\- Claro! E eu não sei o que você está esperando aí parado. – Ela já havia começando a sair do local, forçando Castle a acordar do seu momentâneo torpor feliz.

\- Então... você viu que eu te salvei? Eu definitivamente te salvei daquele louco que tava te hipnotizando. – Castle arriscou a teoria divertida, encarando Beckett.

\- Definitivamente eu não estava hipnotizada. Não existe a _'teoria do confronto', _Castle! – Riu Beckett zombando do escritor.

\- Hey! Você acabou de dá um nome para minha teoria. Eu disse que dava para confrontar o passado e o presente na hipnose do tempo! E você parecia hipnotizada.

\- Eu não estava!

\- Como foi encontrar a Beckett do futuro? Ou o Castle do futuro? Claro que eu estaria mais lindo, não é?

\- Castle...

\- Continuávamos juntos... digo... resolvendo casos juntos? – O escritor se animava cada vez mais.

\- Castle...

\- Eu definitivamente estaria mais lindo! E te convenceria que sempre estou certo nas teorias que você não quer acreditar

\- CASTLE!

E assim seguiram tecendo suas complexas jornadas, sentindo a _intensidade _da evolução de suas companhias.

**FIM!**

* * *

A ideia da fic veio de várias vezes em que vi uma galerinha do fandom indagando "o que Beckett da 1ª temporada" acharia da Beckett da 7ª temporada. Por que convenhamos ela mudou totalmente as posturas, certo? Como a Kate da ª Temporada seria muito "nova" e recente ambientalizada com a situaão com o Castle, preferi trazer a Beckett por volta da 2ª temporada, que já tivera algumas bringunhas, já começava a ter uma tensão maior com o escritor. E se tivesse um meio delas se encontrarem, seria engraçado e bem construtvo. Tentei ( ok, foi só uma tentativa mesmo) fazer isso. hihi

Ficou muito confuso o encontro das Beckett? E o objetivo dele? Eu quase estava desistindo desse plot porque eu não conseguia achar um jeito mais claro de separar "as duas" personagens na narrativa. Então, tive que recorrer pelos sobrenomes "Beckett" e "Castle" e para os cabelos. Acho que numa segunda leitura, já fica mais claro.

Gostaram? Aceito sugestões e críticas construtivas. Comentem e desculpem também algum errinho ortográfico que tenha passado dispercebido. ;)


End file.
